Tu Salvación
by KuroAmi
Summary: Lucy tiene una oportunidad de salvar a Natsu de la oscuridad del demonio E.N.D. Quiere sacrificar su luz para salvar al hombre que más quiere ¿podrá Natsu ver y sentir la luz de Lucy le transmite?-realmente es algo -muy- distinto del manga pero espero que les guste, así que pasen, pasen y lean un ¿buen? NaLu c:


Vi con desesperación como todo a mi alrededor estaba destruido, como todos mis amigos, toda mi familia estaba casi inconsciente y herida en el frió suelo. Todo a mi alrededor era una desgarradora imagen de lo que alguna vez fue mi querido gremio y lo peor de todo, lo más aterrador era que la persona que causo todo esto estaba en el centro de este páramo, terminando de herir a una de mis amigas y compañeras. La persona que había hecho que lloráramos y que muchos cayéramos al borde la muerte por sus acciones era también la persona que más amaba en el mundo y creo que para mí era aún más doloroso ver lo que le estaba haciendo a sus compañeros, a su familia.

Natsu había caído en la oscuridad, había caído dormido dentro de ese horrible ser que decía ser el mismo y que dañaba sin piedad a su paso. E.N.D tomo control del hombre que yo amaba y sigo amando porque sé que Natsu, mi compañero fiel de aventuras y hermosos momentos todavía seguía dormido ahí y tenía que ser rescatado. Yo tenía que rescatarlo, aunque terminara con mi propia vida en el proceso tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejar que Natsu de destruyera de esa forma a si mismo…

Vi como lanzaba lejos a una casi inconsciente Erza por los aires y esta caía muy cerca de mí, vi con horror sus heridas e inmediatamente me arrastre hasta llegar a ella.

-Lucy…- dijo mi nombre en un susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – corre, por favor, escapa de aquí…- Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas por lo que estaba viendo. Erza, la indestructible Titania caía rendida y rota, y es que así estaban todos, hasta el Maestro se encontraba muy mal.

De repente me encontré a mí misma gritando por ayuda, gritando con todo lo que mis pulmones podían que alguien me ayudara, que ayudara a mis amigos. Mi desesperación era tal que algunos de los miembros que no estaban inconscientes -Happy entre ellos- se habían puesto a llorar con solo escucharme.

En ese momento una luz cegadora cubrió una parte del campo de batalla justo enfrente mío, haciendo retroceder incluso a Natsu, que gruño cuando la luz lo encandilo. Era el Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales y estaba rodeado de los Doce Espíritus. Yo estaba sin palabras y veía borroso a causa de mis lágrimas. Erza quien estaba casi dormida, estaba igual que yo.

-Querida amiga, tus ruegos fueron escuchados. Te ayudare, pero no será fácil querida mía. – fue lo que dijo el Rey ante mí, yo lo miraba desde abajo asombrada de que se haya presentado, pero fue mucho más el asombro cuando dijo que podía ayudarme. – tu magia de maga celestial es tan pura y única como las luces de las estrellas en el cielo, tienes que usar tu poder para eliminar la personalidad maligna que tiene dominado a tu compañero. Los doce espíritus te ayudaran en tu tarea, pero no será fácil pues te podría costar tu magia, amiga mía. – todos escuchaban ahora al Rey, que hablaba con voz grave y me miraba solo a mí. Mire hacia donde Natsu se encontraba, lo vi tenso pero quieto a la espera de que algo pase. – tienes que decirme si aceptas el poder que ahora te daré, no habrá vuelta atrás Lucy, será tu poder por la salvación de ese muchacho.

Me levante del frió suelo como pude y mire a mis compañeros con pena. Si podía salvar a Natsu, si podía regresar la felicidad a la cara de mi familia, si podía volver a ver a la persona que amaba sonreír y hacer tonterías con Happy, pues claro que lo haría, aunque eso me costara mi preciada magia.

-Lo haré. - dije firme y mirando al Rey. El solo sonrió a mi respuesta.

-Lucy… ¿sabes de que, si fallas, aunque sea un poco perderás todo tu poder y también tu contrato con nosotros cierto? – me sorprendí por las palabras de Loke, pero solo pude darle una sonrisa triste a él y a mis espíritus. –

-Si me quedo sin nada, ustedes seguirán siendo mi familia, chicos…- vi a mis espíritus tristes, realmente los vi. Loke bajo la vista y sonreía con pena, muchos lloraban -Aries, sobre todo- pero sabían que hiciera lo que hiciera ellos me iban a apoyar.

-Lucy… - escuche la triste voz del gatito azul que volaba hacia mí, trato de abrazarme con sus lindas patitas todo lo que pudo. – no hagas esto, Natsu…Natsu puede matarte…yo no quiero perderte a ti también Luce… - lloraba desgarradoramente el gatito como alguna vez lo hizo cuando mi yo del futuro murió en mis brazos. Pero esto que yo estaba por hacer, lo hacía por su futuro y por el de Natsu. No le pude responder nada, solo lo abrace y te transmití cuanto lo quería, después lo solté y lo deje al lado de Erza que se había sentado como pudo en el suelo, ella mi estaba mirando con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lucy…ya es la hora entonces, ven con nosotros. – hablo el Rey mientras Loke me tendía una cálida mano para que la tomara.

-Todos, muchas gracias…traeré a ese idiota de vuelta. - sonreí hacia todos, era una sonrisa que sabía que los alentaría, pues así era mi familia. Pero cuando los vi, oh por Dios estaban todos llorando inmóviles en el piso.

Seguí mi camino junto a los espíritus, en algún momento había llegado justo al frente de Natsu y el me miraba y me gruñía con su forma endemoniada, pero eso no era nada con lo oscuro de sus ojos, había mucho odio en ellos y no podía evitar lágrimas en mis ojos.

Alrededor de Natsu y mio los doce espíritus se habían formado en un círculo perfecto y una luz dorada había surgido de ellos creando una especie de campo de energía compuesto por luz. Una muy cálida y pura luz.

-Todo el poder para contigo querida mía. – dijo el Rey desde los cielos extendiendo su gigante mano sobre mí para dejar caer una lluvia de pequeños diamantes que bañaron mi cuerpo y restauraron mi alma, dándome un puro poder y llenaron mi corazón con la valentía para enfrentar a la persona que amaba. Todo se volvió negro por un momento, pero sentía que una luz blanca y azul comenzaba a cubrir cada fibra de mi ser y una inminente energía comenzaba a escurrir por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, Natsu veía a todos lados confundido hasta que su mirada negra se posó sobre mi cuerpo y corrió para poder atacarme. Tenía un puño levantado listo para mandarme al mismísimo infierno, pero yo, en un acto de inconsciencia, levante mis dos manos hacia su rostro y las puse en su mejilla, Natsu parecía tan sorprendido que bajo su puño y se mantuvo quieto y enojado, como si no pudiese moverse.

Natsu comenzó a gruñirme y mostrarme sus dientes, sus brazos agarraron los míos queriendo zafarse de mi contacto, pero por algún motivo no podía despegarse de mí, sus garras estaban haciéndome daño, pero nada de eso me importaba. Concentre toda mi magia, toda la magia de los espíritus alrededor mio y todos los sentimientos que tenía por Natsu y el gremio mismo.

-Natsu…vuelve con nosotros, te estamos esperando, todos te estamos esperando, tu familia Natsu, ya no nos abandones…Eres el hombre que amo Natsu…- en algún momento de mis palabras me había acercado lo suficiente a él como para apoyar mi frente en la de él, subiendo de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Mi magia se me escapaba de mis manos transmitiéndole todo, purificándolo de alguna manera con todo el amor que sentía. Los espíritus seguían manteniendo el circulo de energía alrededor de nosotros. Podía sentir como ellos también lograban que su energía llegara hacia mí y tuviese un poco más de poder. Pero estaba sintiendo que no era suficiente pues Natsu estaba logrando alejarme un poco, sus garras seguían incrustadas en mi piel, el demonio estaba tomando fuerza de nuevo, su oscuridad quería ganar, pero yo no lo iba a dejar.

Mi energía comenzó a literalmente fluir por mis venas, haciendo que creciera mi propia luz, como si me hiciese convertido en una estrella, una que pronto se apagaría.

Sentía que me estaba cayendo, mis piernas temblaban con el desgaste de energía, pero ahora ya no iba a parar. Mis ojos estaban pegados en Natsu que me miraba con grandes y oscuros ojos que comenzaban a expandirse en contraerse en una especie de guerra entre sus grandes jades y los oscuros del demonio, lo estaba consiguiendo, estaba trayendo de nuevo a Natsu de vuelta… podía sentirlo…

\- ¡Lucy, está consumiendo tu energía vital! – pude oír al Maestro gritar desde afuera del circulo de energía - ¡tienes que parar ahora, te matara si sigues! –

-Lo sé, sé que puedo morir en este mismo momento, pero ya no importa…- dije en un susurro más para Natsu que para los demás que estaban gritando mi nombre en miles de imploraciones para que parara. Pero ellos ya no podían hacer nada, de alguna manera el circulo de energía les impedía pasar a donde yo estaba pegada con Natsu.

Sentía que cada vez me quedaba menos poder, menos fuerza y cerré los ojos. Pude sentir las manos de Natsu aflojar su agarre sobre mí, podía sentir su interior llorando para que parara, llorando por mí y por lo que había hecho. Me quedaba muy poco y por eso use todas mis fuerzas en crear la luz para pura y potente que hubiese existido en una estrella que estuviese muriendo. Mi energía convergió en Natsu, mi luz se fue con el demonio que dominaba a Natsu.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos para poder ver los ojos jade llenos de lágrimas de Natsu, el Natsu que conozco y amo tanto. En el momento en que mis piernas fallaron y creí chocar contra el duro suelo, las manos que tanto conocía me sujetaron y quedé sujeta por él, mientras trataba de decir algo, pero no le era posible, trataba de decirme tantas cosas…

Mis espíritus se habían ido, ya no sé qué pasaría con ellos, supongo de mis llaves pararían a manos de Yukino, y espero que así sea. Los miembros del gremio se comenzaron a acercar como pudieron y se pusieron en una distancia razonable de mí y de Natsu.

El miraba a todos lados llorando, como tratando de pedir ayuda, llorando con las fuerzas de un gran bebé, comenzando a gritar con toda la desesperación de su dragón interior. Él sabía lo que yo había hecho por él, sabía lo que el significaba para mí, sabia todos mis sentimientos.

Reí, fue una leve y sincera risa de felicidad pero que se escuchó claramente por todo el lugar porque Natsu había dejado de gritar y todos estaban llorando en silencio.

-Ya no llores Natsu…tienes que regresar con tu familia…tienes que seguir viviendo… - le dije lo mejor que pude pues yo también estaba llorando. Puse mi débil mano con la insignia del gremio en su mejilla y él puso la suya encima de la mía, no queriendo soltarme. – no puedes dejar a Happy solo y lo sabes, Natsu, tu sabes porque hice esto y no me arrepiento…

-Yo…yo no podría vivir si no estás tú Luce, por favor no me dejes aquí, por favor vive conmigo, no poder vivir sabiendo que tu no estas por mi culpa… ¡tú eres mi familia Luce! - tenía la voz quebrada y me estrace a escuchar su voz, cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando lo hice Natsu me había abrazado completamente y no quería dejarme ir. Ya sentía que mi vida se me iba, estaba cansada y no quería abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero hice un último esfuerzo para mi mirar al gremio alrededor.

-Cuídenlo por mí, por favor…- los contemple a todos y alguno estaban en los brazos de otros como lo hacían Levy y Gajell o Gray y Juvia, aunque era ella quien estaba sosteniendo a Gray que parecía que iba a tocar tierra de tanto llorar. Reí en mi interior por ver eso. – Natsu… - susurre su nombre una vez más y el me miro mientras seguía llorando y yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle, porque sabía que él amaba las sonrisas y odiaba que las personas lloraran. Y fue a través de mi sonrisa que pude decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuan agradecida estaba con él por haberme dado esa maravillosa vida, lo miré a los ojos de la manera las profunda que pude. El me sonrió de vuelta, pero sus labios estaban tiritando, pero pronunciaron las más hermosas palabras finales que pude haber pedido.

-Yo también Luce…- susurro él. Vi su rostro acercándose al mío y posando levemente sus labios sobre los míos, diciéndome que también me amaba como yo lo amaba a él. Fue extremadamente cálido sobre mis labios fríos.

Con eso era suficiente, con eso cerré los ojos y me dejé descansar en los brazos del hombre dragón del cual estaba enamorada.

Lo último que escuche fue mi nombre en un grito desgarrador que salió de la boca de Natsu. Después, todo mi mundo se volvió negro.

 **¡Hola a todos! primero que nada...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO**

 **Quiero decirles que es la primera vez que publico algo aquí y tenía un miedo terrible de hacerlo pero llevo más de 4 años leyendo fanfics y escribiendo igualmente, ojala puedan dejarme sus opiniones respecto a la historia y si les gustaría que la continuara pues tengo el segundo shot casi listo.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia tan rara y tan fuera del manga pero quería ver a una Lucy que salvara con todas a Natsu y creo que lo logre ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Se despide, Mandy c:**


End file.
